Miyabi Fujisaki
Miyabi Fujisaki (also known as the second masked king) was the commanding leader of Fairy Tale's first subdivision unit who was assigned to marry Mizore Shirayuki of the snow village. But he was actually revealed to be the genetic clone and reincarnation of Alucard and like him wants to eliminate humanity. Miyabi also runs the main crime operations in Shanghai, China. He was later defeated by Ed, Eddy, Sun and Gin. Miyabi is one of the two main antagonists (along with Gyokuro Shuzen) throughout Season Two. Personality Miyabi was an chrisamatic individual who showed great determination and intelligence, but is fustrated by the lack of justice in the human and monster worlds. Miyabi is decisive and is driven to achieve his ambitions, without faltering one bit in his beliefs. Despite straining his hands with the blood on the people that he killed, this extreme action can be said as a result of unmoving people. Powers and Abilities The nature of his power is explained when he reveales himself as a clone of Alucard - the previous strongest shinso vampire in history. It is the reason why Miyabi has been so powerful throughout the series. He is able to transform into monster after absorbing several monsters as well as creating a human clone version of himself. After being sliced to several pieces by Akua, Miyabi transforms into his liquid tentacle form. He has been shown to be incredibly strong, but not as strong as Issa Shuzen the Third Dark Lord. He easily took down Tsukune with a single mere backhand behind his skull at the same time leaving a crater on the ground during their first encounter, disarming Kurumu by grabbing hold onto her wrist firmly as the latter was unable to break free and deliver a mere uppercut to Kiria Yoshi sending him flying a good distance drawing blood in his forehead. He also appears blocking the razor sharp wings of Kalua Shuzen with his forearm and blocking Kiria's blade barehanded without much effort leaving only a minor injuries. Later during his third encounter with Tsukune's group, he easily cut down every member with a single mere flick of his wrist from the magical staff he's carrying as well as take down Tsukune, a highly endured man and Edd, a powerful shinso vampire, out of the battle with a single punch (albeit Tsukune was already battle-worn from fighting Kuyou, Double D was tired from fighting the entire Fairy Tale 3rd division and Akua and Gyokuro in a row despite the latter's physical durability and stamina enhanced by the second seal release of his holy lock). He seems to have an incredible speed and reflex as shown during his first encounter with Tsukune's group, he took down Tsukune before the latter could react to his movement as well as grabbing hold onto Kurumu's wrist before her attack can reach even though Miyabi's back was turned. He immediately appeared in front of Kalua blocking her razor sharp wings with his forearm before her final blow can land on Moka (albeit the distance apart between the two) and proved fast enough to retaliate and punch Kiria Yoshii as Kiria was unable to react on the movement despite Miyabi having he's attention facing on his cigarette. During his third encounter with Tsukube's group, Miyabi appeared behind Touhou Fuhai completely unnoticed ambushing him and effortlessly taking down every memebers before their attack can land as well as taking down Tsukune before the latter's own punch can land. Miyabi Fujisaki has shown a high tolerance for pain, as demonstrated when he took a full force punch from Tsukune who was using his vampire powers which send him hurling through several structures along the way and later reappeared completely unharmed (albeit the impact of the punch caused damage to the surrondings). He willingly allowed himself to get pierce and stabbed several times by Kiria Yoshii's blade for Kurumu and Mizore to make their exit while completely ignoring his wound. Even after losing his right arm by Akua Shuzen, he only showed slight pain while staying calm. Due to being the clone of Alucard - the strongest shinso vampire in history before Issa Shuzen, Miyabi has demonstrate to have shown regenerating his wound at an astonishing rate. After being stabbed and pierced several times by Kiria Yoshii's blade which pressure Miyabi into complete defending himself, he later reappeared to contront Tsukune's group completely unharmed. Even after being sliced to several pieces by Akua Shuzen he was able to survive the attack within a moment and later ambushed Tsukune's group in his tentacle form. As the clone of Alucard, Miyabi state that he cannot die as long as his host is still alive. When entering the central hallways of Fairy Tail headquarters to meet up with their comrade, Ruby notes that she felt a power that is greater than Raika which was being emitted by Miyabi himself. Later during his third encounter with Tsukune's group, Miyabi release a powerfulYoki that brought everyone down to their knees except for Akua and Double D. . Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Dhampirs Category:Monstrels